


A Strange Christmas

by GarnetSeren



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Atheist Character, Barton Family, Catholic Bucky Barnes, Catholic Steve Rogers, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Don't copy to another site, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Holiday Sweaters, Holidays, Kwanzaa, Reader-Insert, Strangers to Lovers, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Vague Reader, Winter Solstice, Yule, Yule celebrations, buddhist Wong, festive fluff, futurist Tony, jewish family Stark, winter holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetSeren/pseuds/GarnetSeren
Summary: You were not one of those women that needed a man in your life; especially since you technically had several already, and your colleagues-come-friends certainly took up most of your attention. But if anyone ever asked, you were perfectly content on being single, and more importantly, it was true. You were happy with your life. You loved your job, loved living with your friends. You were content and enjoying life, and certainly weren't looking for some guy to come sweep you off your feet in some sappy, Hallmark worthy, festive romance... shame how the universe didn't get that memo.Stephen/Reader festive fluff for my lovely reader: sakuchwan, to help them get through finals!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sakuchwan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuchwan/gifts).



It certainly wasn't the first time it had happened to you that week, but still, when the robotic dog that Tony and Peter had built crashed into the ladder you were standing on to hang garlands around the foyer, it all seemed to happen in slow motion. The ladder wobbled, the box of decorations fell, and you teetered precariously before losing your footing. However, instead of crashing to the floor or Peter's web saving you at the last moment... both of which had happened so far and it was only Wednesday... you felt your weight being caught by what felt like billowing fabric.

Stunned, it took you a few moments to realise your feet were firmly back on the tiled floor, albeit surrounded by ruined holiday decorations. You turned, intending to thank whoever had caught you, but finding a red cloak floating beside you was a bit of a shock... a rare novelty, considering you worked with the Avengers. However, even living side by side with superheroes hadn't prepared you for a confrontation with levitating apparel, but at a loss for anything else to do, you found yourself thanking the hovering cloak.

To your continued surprise, the piece of cloth seemed to give a happy jig, which seemed to prompt an amused chuckle from somewhere behind you. Turning towards the sound, you were greeted by the sight of a tall, handsome man, who's thick dark hair was greying at the temples and had a goatee that could rival Tony's. You offered him a small smile, despite your heart still racing from your aborted fall; not in the least bit concerned by the blue robes and unusual pendant the man wore. After all, you knew Loki and Thor, and if their friendship had taught you anything, it was not to be surprised by unconventional clothing... or glowing portals, which was probably a good thing, considering there was a spinning orange one only just fading behind the man.

“I see we got here just in time,” he stated, returning your slight smile.

“I've already thanked your cloak for catching me,” you stated, belated realising how odd that might sound. “But thank you as well, Mr...”

“Doctor,” he corrected, before adding: “Strange.”

You smiled a little wider, holding out your hand. “Well, thank you again Doctor Strange.”

The man looked down at your hand for a moment, evidently considering it, even as he 'subtly' folded his own hands behind his back. The rejection stung a little, but the almost awkward half smile and the slight tilt of his head he gave in response, made you think it probably wasn't anything personal... maybe he was a germ-a-phobe. Not that it was really any of your business, so you offered him another smile, thankfully saved from having to make dreaded small talk when the elevator pinged and Tony announced his arrival by shouting:

“Sparkler!”

Unable to help yourself, you huffed a small laugh. No one was immune to the engineer's infamous nicknames, everyone had them... and poor Pepper's actual name had all but been forgotten thanks to Tony. You considered yourself fairly lucky for ending up with 'Tempest' like you had; because apparently you'd whirled into the Avengers' lives like a hurricane. Which wasn't so bad, especially considering people like this Doctor Strange were getting 'Sparkler'... which was just terrible. But taking Tony's arrival as your cue to leave, you turned back to the ruined decorations, where a sheepish looking Peter had already started to pick up the pieces.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Laughing, you linked arms with Peter to propel him into the room. The kid had been worrying whether his ugly holiday sweater was tacky enough for the past hour, and after a pleading text from MJ, you'd helped drag him to common room where the team party was being held. Why Peter was so worried about his jumper, you didn't know... the whole point of an ugly jumper party was to have a laugh, it wasn't a fashion statement. Though when you saw Tony and Pepper's matching Street Fighter inspired sweaters with actual flashing _hadokens_ you started to reconsider.

Still, you pulled Peter into the room, assuring him that his and MJ's Starwars themed ones... Chewbacca and Darth Vader respectively... were just fine. You spotted Bruce and Betty in matching sweaters that seemed to have some sort of microscope design, and T'Challa and Shuri also wore science themed jumpers. Steve and Bucky both had Disney inspired ones, where as Sharon and Natasha wore tacky tinsel tree designs. Both Thor and Loki sported more tasteful Skandi-prints, though one wore red whilst the other green, and Jane wore a bright red sweater with a large sparkly snowflake emblazoned on the front, which amused you no end. Though for you, Clint and Laura stole the show with their Santa and Mrs Claus jumpers, with their three kids all dressed as adorable elves.

However, you also really liked Darcy's Hogwarts Express jumper, and winked at her when you noticed her leaning into Pietro's side, who was wearing a Krampus sweater whilst bouncing his godson Nathaniel on his knee. Scott had come in a silly Rudolf jumper, with Cassie dressed as a fairy. Rhodey and Carol had opted for complimentary Batman and Wonder Woman holiday sweaters, whilst Sam wore a jumper with bold stripes of red, green and black. It seemed Vision had chosen a more 'traditional' Christmas jumper in navy and white, though Wanda wore a cute gingerbread print sweater dress... which made you feel a lot better about the robin in a Santa hat jumper dress you'd opted for.

Hell, even Nick Fury had got into the spirit of things, with his 'Merry Christmas Ya Filthy Animal' jumper; though of course his top was black. While Maria had gone for a black jumper dress that actually had flashing twinkle lights woven in... you were very impressed. Though what surprised you the most was seeing Doctor Strange there, pressed into a corner of the room. It seemed his eyes followed you as you hugged and greeted your friends, almost seeming to frown when Bucky swept you clean off your feet in a bear hug. But although it took you some time to make it through your crowd of friends, you did eventually manage to make it over to greet him.

Unable to help yourself, you took in his tasteful sage green Fairisle print jumper and dark grey slacks, and couldn't help noticing he looked really good. However, to your surprise his eyes that you thought were blue the other day appeared to be green, and you wondered if you'd previously been mistaken or if it was a trick of the light. Not that it really mattered, since his eyes were stupidly distracting either way.

And talking of stupid, you once again held out your hand to him, and could have kicked yourself when you noticed he clutched his glass of mulled wine just a little tighter... and though it could have been your imagination, you were almost certain you saw his hand trembling. Which was, wow, kind of an extreme reaction but you weren't one to judge; even if you were a little envious of his other hand crammed into his pocket. You'd have given your left arm for a pocket just then, so your right didn't have to just hang limply at your side after another rejected handshake. However Doctor Strange did offer you that same, slightly hesitant smile along with a polite tilt of his head, as well as asking you to “just call [him] Stephen”. Though before you could offer your own name, Darcy's arm was wrapping around your waist.

“Tempest...” she whined. “Pietro won't do shots with me. You will, won't you?”

“Like I have a choice,” you laughed, barely having a chance to offer Stephen an apologetic smile before the buxom brunette was dragging you away.


	3. Chapter 3

You _loved_ going to Stark Tower this time of year. Tony and Pepper went all out, decorating not just for Christmas, but also incorporating Hanukkah, Kwanzaa and even Yule to reflect not only the diverse team the Avengers were, but also the dozens of different cultures Stark Industries employed. As such, there were ivy and holly garlands hanging from the ceilings, with springs of mistletoe dotted around the place. There were a myriad of ever green trees; some decked in gold, others more natural with berries and nuts, there were ones trimmed in blue and silver, whilst others where done in red, green and black.

The Maria Stark Ballroom was the most lavishly decorated room in the tower, and on the grand piano that had once belonged to Maria Stark herself, Tony... despite claiming being a Futurist only... had sat his mother's menorah on the gleaming black wood. On another side of the ballroom was a Kinara, and other surfaces had traditional yule logs and candles much the Thor and Loki's approvals... and in your humble opinion, Tony and Pepper had outdone themselves this year.

You couldn't help looking around admiring the place, as you walked into the ballroom arm in arm with Natasha. You wore similar floor length, black dresses; yours with a scooped neckline and hers with a plunging back. And since you were without a plus one in general, and Bucky was running late getting back from a mission for Natasha, the pair of you had decided to be each other's date for the annual Stark Industry charity ball.

However, she was soon up on the dance floor with Sharon, since Steve was politely but adamantly refusing to dance, so you went to mingle amongst the sea of tuxedos and black ballgowns. You spent a good hour wandering round, until you almost literally bumped into a certain someone who was propping up the bar.

“Hello, Stephen. I didn't expect to see you tonight,” you greeted, smiling warmly.

“Tony can be rather persuasive when he wants to be,” he stated, deadpan, before returning your smile. “You look lovely tonight, by the way.”

“You're looking quite dashing yourself,” you complimented.

Dashing was probably an understatement. Stephen looked positively delicious in his classic tuxedo, with his precisely trimmed goatee and hair that was flopping over his forehead; making your fingers itch to run through the greying locks. As far as you were concerned, he was by far the most attractive man in the room, and the most intriguing... not that you'd ever let Tony hear you say that aloud, especially since it was no secret the pair had a running contest of 'one-up-manship' ever since Stephen had started to help the team.

“Would you care to dance?” you asked, in a moment of madness.

You regretted asking immediately, as Stephen's smiled faltered, and once again you could have kicked yourself. What was worse, over the past week, you'd gotten so good about remembering not to initiate a handshake whenever he stopped by the Compound; which was surprisingly often. You'd really thought you'd gotten passed the awkward smile phase, but apparently not. You felt guilty for making Stephen uncomfortable, so after a quick apology you made a hasty retreat. Or at least you tried too, before he unexpectedly caught up to you. His left hand landed softly on your back, and to your horror, you could feel it trembling even as he stepped in front of you, frowning in concern.

“Tempest, please. It's not like that.”

A faint smile tugged at your lips, amused that even Stephen had adopted Tony's blasted nickname for you. But that didn't mean you believed him; appreciated he was trying to make you feel better sure, but you were far from convinced it wasn't exactly what you thought. However, before you could tell him as much, Stephen raised his free hand up to your line of sight and you sucked in a surprised breath... not because he was shaking, but because his hand was covered in a myriad of scars. Some pale and silvery, others vivid and angry. His other hand slid around your waist, before he also held it up for your inspection. It was just as scarred as the other, and you barely resisted the urge to reach out and touch them.

“Is that why...?”

“Yes,” he replied, not quite meeting your eyes. “I know how repulsive they look. I try not to subject people to them, especially when they're as lovely as you.”

“I thought you were a germ-a-phobe,” you blurted out, not quite catching the compliment.

Your reply seemed to surprise Stephen, and it startled a laugh out of him. “That is a refreshing take on my aversion.”

“You know, your hands really aren't hideous,” you told him, mindful to keep your voice low. “I'm not going to insult you by saying there's nothing wrong with them, but they aren't ugly or off-putting. Whatever happened for you to get them, you got through it. Your hands just show how strong you are.”

Stephen seemed stunned as he looked at you, and you wondered for a moment if he'd ever been given genuine acceptance for his scars, instead of people down playing his obvious concerns. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, before cautiously offering you his trembling hand; though you finally understood that it was probably nerve damage from his injury instead of anxiety like you'd previously thought.

“If it's still on offer, I would like that dance.”

You smiled at him warmly as you placed your hand in his, letting him lead you to the busy dance floor. As Stephen pulled you into formal hold, you took an extra step forward, moulding your body to his. Once again, it didn't seem he was expecting it, and you felt more than heard his sudden inhalation. But Stephen soon slipped his arm fully around your waist as he spun you around the floor to the swelling festive melody played by the orchestra.


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas morning, and for some reason, Tony had nominated you to go out and bring a suspiciously absent sorcerer over to the Compound. Why everyone agreed you were the best person for the job, you weren't exactly sure... Tony and Bruce were far more friendly with Stephen than you were. Since besides the dance you'd shared the other night, you'd only ever traded greetings and very minimal small talk before. Not that it mattered, since you were still stood shivering on the doorstep of the New York Sanctum, despite wearing jeans and a heavy winter coat over the top of your 'manditory' festive pyjamas Tony insisted on. You even had a gift bag holding a set for Stephen, which would be an interesting conversation... if someone ever answered the damn door.

Minutes ticked by as snow swirled around you, sticking in your hair that was left exposed from your hat, until the large door finally creaked open. You were greeted by the sight of a stout Asian man, and your teeth chattered loudly as you explained you were there to see Stephen. Thankfully, he let you in without further hesitation, and you were left in an ornate hall stamping your feet to try get feeling back in your toes, and the man silently disappeared to presumably look for Stephen. Several more minutes ticked by before both men returned, and you pretty much thrust the cheery gift bag at Stephen before relaying Tony's message that he “had to stop being a hermit and get his sparkly arse over to the Compound to celebrate Christmas with the team.”

“I can't leave Wong here alone.”

“We're not run off our feet, Stephen. Go,” the Asian man stated.

“But it's Christmas,” Stephen argued.

He seemed genuinely bothered about leaving his apprentice? Friend? Which was actually pretty sweet, but Wong simply shrugged.

“I'm Buddhist. Today isn't particularly significant to me. So go. Enjoy yourself.”

You smiled at Stephen expectantly, trying not to laugh when his friend unexpectedly winked at you, the moment his back was turned. Though you couldn't help chuckling at the look on his face, when he finally looked into the gift bag.

“What is this?”

“Mandatory pyjamas. It's tradition,” you told him, cheerily.

“But you're not...”

Stephen vaguely gestured to yourself in general, prompting you to give him a mischievously grin as you unzipped your coat, and moved your scarf aside just enough to reveal the bright buffalo plaid... which Bucky had chosen this year... that you wore beneath your outer layers.

“Yes I am. As I said, it's tradition. Now hurry up and get changed. We're missing Steve's pancakes, Natasha's sbiten and the Maximoff's vruca rakija. So come _on_.”

For reasons only known to him, Stephen actually listened to you. He disappeared into an adjoining room, though after several minutes when he still hadn't returned, Wong helpfully suggested you should see if he was okay. You silently vowed never to let the man anywhere near Tony, he didn't need another meddling accomplice. But still, you lightly knocked on the door Stephen had gone through, before you hesitantly let yourself in... your mouth promptly went dry at the sight of Stephen with the pyjama shirt still unbuttoned. Who knew he had such a toned body beneath those odd robes he usually wore.

However, the look in his blue-green eyes when he saw it was you stopped you from making a comment. He looked equal parts pissed, embarrassed and resigned, and you quickly realised his scarred hands were struggling with the small black buttons. You debated for a moment how best to go about asking if he needed any help, you didn't want to offend him, but you quickly decided it might be a better idea to just act. So you stepped forward, gently shooing his trembling hands out of the way, before fastening the buttons for him.

“No one should look so good in plaid.”

You spoke the moment you were done, hoping to cut off any awkwardness before it happened. And if Stephen's small smile was anything to go by, he understood exactly what your were doing, though he obviously decided not to comment on it.

“Have you ever travelled by portal before?” he asked.

“Funnily enough... no,” you replied, smiling warmly. “I'm happy to try though.”

Stephen returned your smile with a small one of his own, before he made a gesture that opened the swirling orange vortex you'd seen the first time you'd met him. You didn't like to admit it, but you were a little nervous about stepping through the portal, which Stephen must had guessed, since his arm very lightly wrapped around your waist just as his cloak settled over his shoulders. After a deep breath, you stepped through along side him, not terribly surprised to be confronted by the Compound's common room's bright and festive décor.

The smell of baking hit you the moment you stepped out of the portal, as did the wall of holiday music... which was currently Tale of New York, whilst White Christmas played silently on the ridiculously large TV screen that took up a whole wall of the room. Yet that was somehow dwarfed by the _nine_ foot tree Steve had insisted on, which was of course decorated with every conceivable Avengers' themed bauble out there.

The heat in the room was stifling, and you quickly rid yourself of your snow boots, jeans and heavy winter coat; the latter of which Stephen surprisingly helped you out of. Eager to join everyone again, you left your clothing in a heap on the nearest chair, where the cloak decided to hang out as well. After a moment of indecision, you linked your arm with Stephen's and led him to the open plan kitchen area where the entire extended team... plus Coulson, the Barton's and the Lang/Paxton's... were eagerly awaiting breakfast. Loki chucked you a clementine, which you caught without looking, as you settled back against a counter next to Stephen, whilst everyone called out a greeting to the sorcerer.

The next few hours went by in a blur, the time filled with good food and good company. Stories, laughter and of course, playing with the children and admiring what Santa had brought them. Though before you knew it, the majority were ushered out of the kitchen area, so that Laura, Jim, Maggie, Betty and Steve could finish up preparing for Christmas dinner. By silent consensus, you all congregated around the obnoxiously large tree, where Lila suddenly requested Jiggle Bells... egged on by Natasha... which prompted Rhodey to cajole Tony into playing the upright piano that lived in the corner of the room.

Half an hour went by before the children blessedly got bored of singing the same three carols over and over, and decided to drag their respective Dads out into the snow. Several of the Avengers also went out to join them, though you chose to hang back with Stephen, content to watch the madness from the comfort of the warm living room. You both accepted a glass of mulled wine that Jim brought out for you, before commandeering the love seat nearest to the roaring fire.

Surprisingly, the conversation between you and Stephen flowed freely for once, and he seemed genuinely interested in getting to know more about you. Of course you returned the favour, but tried to be mindful of steering clear of whatever happened to his hands... it was supposed to be a happy holiday after all, and you hoped there'd be future opportunities to find out more about him.

The pair of you were almost in your own little bubble as the hours ticked by, only surfacing to rejoin the real world in time for dinner, and then again to wish the kids goodnight before they were ushered off to get ready for bed. But for the most of it, you and Stephen spent the time talking; occasionally dipping in and out of the group chat that was buzzing around you, but more often than not, you were both just wrapped up in your own conversation.

Without even realising, you'd drifted closer and closer together as you talked. And by the time a sudden wolf whistle broke through your little bubble, the knees of your crossed legs were gently pressed into his nearest thigh and hip, whilst his arm was draped across the back of the sofa, his shuddering fingertips occasionally drawing nonsensical patterns on your shoulder.

“Look up!” Darcy instructed.

Almost dreading what you'd see... in case it was a water bomb or a balloon filled with glitter... you glanced up only to raise an eyebrow. Hovering over yours and Stephen's heads was a small flying bot, that seemed to have a sprig of mistletoe clipped to it's underside. You couldn't help tilting your head to level your friends with a look, though from Peter and MJ's shit-eating grins, you suspected it was their idea rather than Tony's. For Once.

“Really guys?” you asked. Part fondly, part exasperated.

“You don't have to,” Stephen whispered to you.

You looked at him in surprise. Was it your imagination or did he seem... disappointed? You shook your head. You hadn't know Stephen long enough to start guessing how he felt, but as long as he wasn't against it, there was no chance you were giving up such a golden opportunity.

“I'm game if you are.”

Taking the initiative, you leant forward slightly, just enough that you could cup his sculpted cheekbone in one hand, whilst the other rested on his thigh... waiting. Stephen didn't leave you guessing for long. The arm that had been resting on the back of the sofa curled around your shoulders, gently pulling you closer, and you were all but straddling his lap by the time his lips finally captured yours.

You ignored the cat calls and wolf whistles from your friends. Instead you breathed in the bergamot scent of Stephen's cologne, enjoying his soft lips and the pleasantly scratchy contrast of his goatee, as your tongue swept along the seam of his mouth to deepen the kiss. You faintly taste the mulled wine you'd been drinking, and finally gave in to running your hands through his greying hair; discovering it was just as soft as you'd imagined.

But eventually you had to pull away to breath, trying to ignore how your ass-hole friends were still cheering, though you just couldn't resist leaning back in to give Stephen one last fleeting kiss. Obviously, he hadn't expected that because he blinked at you in surprise, before surging forward to claim your lips once more. This was greeted by laughter from everyone else else, though thankfully by the time you needed air again, they'd mostly lost interest. However, your heart still beat a little quicker even as you smirked at him.

“Merry everything,” you whispered.

Stephen smiled at you indulgently. “Happy always.”


End file.
